The present invention relates broadly to a measurement apparatus, and in particular to a modulus sensing apparatus which is implanted in a propellant's state.
There is currently need for support devices capable of sensing the dynamic properties of propellant masses over long time periods without disturbing the integrity of the propellant charge. Should the properties of the propellant mass change significantly then the operational capability of the rocket motor might be impaired. The invention was devised to monitor the propellant mass as it stands, while encased within the rocket motor, so that a nondestructive assessment of the propellant properties might be determined.
The invention was devised to work in conjunction with an active sensor (U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,070) which is capable of measuring dynamic moduli while encased in soft plastic, soil, asphalt, rubber, or propellant. Wireless telemetry is desired in many instances due to the nature of the placement; e.g., hard-wired devices in a ready-to-operate rocket motor might create a hazard or moderate the mission of the rocket.
The active sensors require external power input (by inductance) which effects the internal operation of the sensor and, in turn, the telemetry of data obtained from the sensor measurements.